Gold Obsession
by ffnprez
Summary: Sen enters the lives of the Akagi family as Akagi and Haruko's half sister. Smart, enthusiastic and eager to finally live the life of her dreams she can't avoid getting sucked into her siblings' lives with a particular blue-eyed ace making things more complicated, plus she can't help her past catching up to her either.
1. Chapter 1

**Gold Obsession**

By ffnprez

Warning: Foul Language

**o*o**

**Prologue**

"What d'you want to be Sen?" Gaile asked the 11-year-old girl in front of her, voice hoarse and impatient. The young girl's honey-colored eyes shone brightly while she stared up at the older woman expectantly, "A teacher, or a painter okaa-san." She answered in her small yet firm voice.

High-pitched laughter echoed around the well-lit dressing room, Sen looked around at the half-dressed women, laughing at her and then her eyes trailed back to her mother, "I—"

"Don't be stupid. You're no longer a child which means you have to start helping out. Why did you think I brought you to the club these past years? So you could eat for free?" her mother was no longer staring at her, but putting on a bright blue eye shadow in the mirror, a mirror that span towards the length of the dressing room, it mirrored the other side where another set of girls were putting on their make up.

A woman, in her mid-twenties, Tomoe, chuckled and said, "Thank heavens I've sworn off kids."

Gaile rolled her eyes, "I brought you to work so that you can learn kid." She snapped at her daughter.

"Plus she don't have money for a fuckin babysitter." Another woman whined from the farthest corner.

"Shut it Cynthia. Jeez," Gaile said while turning back to her child, "Seeing as you can't go out there, and do anything worth something, you'll be staying here, helping out the other girls prepare,"

"Yes Okaa-san." The little girl answered, one hand sweeping back her fine golden hair from scattered over her shoulders and face.

"Be the errand girl for the performers and when you think you're useless, help out cook in the kitchen,"

"Yes Okaa-san." Sen repeated, staring up at her mother who was busy fixing her beautiful honey blonde hair, running her fingers through them over her shoulder.

"Hey kid. Quit standing there and get me my purple top," a woman in her early 30's said from beside her mother.

"Hai."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Hai Saichi-san. The one with the golden beads." Sen supplied, "You were wearing it when you taught us dancing the other day."

"You're not a complete waste after all." Saichi said while lighting her cigarette. Realizing the dismissal, Sen went off to fetch the said garment. She was just opening the door to the costume closet when the front door to the dressing room burst open and a straight line of armed men came rushing in,

"Freeze! Police!" the one in the middle yelled, pointing his gun straight at no one in particular. "You are all under arrest. Nobody moves!" he barked, raising one hand to signal his men to check every woman in the room.

"This is outrageous! What's the meaning of this? We're not doing anything wrong?" one of the women shrieked in panic.

"Then what do you call this?" one of the men was holding up a zip lock bag containing some pills and some bottles Sen knew some of the ladies took before going onstage. Sen's gaze snapped to Tomoe's horrified face and the officer caught the guilt on it, "That's what I thought, not only are you involved in Keito Karagawa's illegal business, you're also using, and if proven guilty, selling, illegal—"

"Whose fuckin' kid is that? What's a little girl doing in a place like this?" one of the agents asked in frustration,

"This place into this too? Kishimoto, take care of the kid." Another agent said while in the middle of cuffing one of her mother's co-worker.

"Yes, Sergeant." The man, Kishimoto, said.

"She, she's my fucking daughter! Get your hands off her! You hear me!" Gaele yelled, her hands cuffed behind her back, brown eyes wild while her honey blonde hair fell over her shoulders,

"You're deluded if you think the court will grant you custody of your child with the mess you put yourself in."

"I don't care about the court. The girl's got no family but me!"

"Well, for your information, she'll be in better hands. The hell you thinking bringing her to a place like this anyway? No, don't bother answering, that's a rhetorical question." The agent behind her said.

Sen stared at the man wearing a body armor walking towards her, his face was masked and she wanted to run, to hide. She was so confused, but before she knew it, he was carrying her out of the room, her mother's scream for her to 'Get the hell back' there, her last memory of her.

**Chapter 1:**

_Present time_

Sen opened the heavy door and stepped foot inside the house, letting the door fall close behind her with a light thud. Her golden eyes roamed the perimeters of her new shelter: Akagi-san's place.

She stood awkwardly not moving a step away from the front door, not really knowing what to do next after her father told her to wait for him inside while he got some things out of the car. She started chewing on her lips but then caught herself since she's willing to break that nervous habit, then she started to pull on her knapsack and rock on her toes and then caught herself again, she was nervous but told herself that she didn't want Akagi-san's family, to have the impression that she was a nervous wreck on their first meeting.

She took in a deep breath and decided to double check her appearance instead. What she had on was simply one of the handful of clothes she owned, a pair of worn out denim jeans, a simple breezy white v-shirt and white running shoes. They were clean and that was enough.

"I guess no one's home yet. It's not surprising since it's just an hour after lunch." A deep voice sounded from behind, Sen turned and saw the tall, brawny man, halfway through the door carrying a plastic closet and rushed to help him.

"Hey now, I can handle this, the room you're occupying doesn't have the bedroom essentials yet so until we shop for a proper dresser, you can keep your clothes here."

"No problem, this works fine with me…" she said as casually as she could.

"Okay then, follow me and I'll show you your new room." Akagi-san beamed down at her and she managed to smile back. He showed her the living room, the dining room, the stairs leading up to some other rooms which he promised to show her after she's settled in, they bypassed the kitchen and behind it were the guest bathroom and two other rooms,

"So this here is the guest room and since you're not a guest in this house, this," he paused while turning to the opposite door, "will be your official room." He said in a deep jolly voice while opening the white door leading to a clean medium size room. She could tell by the lack of furniture, that it's not really a bedroom since it didn't have anything except for the new single bed in the corner and a couple of outlets, aside from that the room was basically all clean light brown tiles and four white walls that were cobweb free. There was the usual heater and air conditioner, and she smiled, "I've never had my own room before." She said truthfully.

"Well, it'll be better once we go shopping." He got inside and placed the plastic closet he bought on the opposite corner of her bed. She went to her bed and parked her knapsack on the floor beside it. It took her dad to walk back to her and that's when she noticed that he was holding something else, a paper bag he obviously left inside the closet,

"Here." He handed it out to her, "Every 15-year-old girl needs one."

Her eyes widened in surprise and her heart skipped a beat, presents were a luxury to her, no matter what shape or size they came in, it was such a big deal to her since she could count the moments she'd received a present in one hand, and those times never even once included her own mother.

Sen wasn't expecting anything grand, she would be elated if he'd gifted her with a basket of toiletries but when she opened the paper bag her breath caught in her throat and she had to sit on the bed or her knees would've given up.

"I, Thank you Akagi-san. But this is too expensive, I can't accept it. Me living under your roof is more than-" she was cut off by a deep grunt,

"You should get used to calling me Dad and that, well, this doesn't make up for my absence for the last fourteen years." His voice was strained and he looked at her, he sat down on the bed so that they could talk more comfortably,

"Listen Sen, if the bureau of investigation and the orphanage called me sooner, I would've come for you sooner rather than last year. I'm angry for not knowing about you, for having Gaile hide your existence from me. I still have to make it up to you, I would've taken you from your mother if I had known. She's not capable of taking care of herself much less another life." He paused, searching her eyes for understanding, and she just looked back at him, not with judgment but acceptance.

He continued, seeing her bright golden eyes soften to him, "You're part of my family now, officially, no daughter of mine is going to live denied of the things she needs."

"I… I'm not holding anything against you. I'm thankful that you came for me last year and that you accepted me with open arms. As for this present," she gripped the laptop tighter and she looked at him, "Thank you Otoo-san (_father)_." She said, her sherry eyes expressing the gratitude that no words could and her father understood. She stared at her first ever laptop computer and smiled while examining the gadget.

Her father released a sound close to a sniffle but she wasn't so sure since he abruptly stood up and turned towards the door, he turned back to her, his usually stony face warm and welcoming, "Just rest for a while and we'll call you for dinner."

"Hai."

"Oh, and the password for the wi-fi is 0aka4giharu." He smiled before shutting the door behind him.

Sen sat still for a few seconds before finally taking in the reality of the moment and absorbing every inch of her room to her memory. "I can't believe it." She said with a sigh before letting her full body fall down on her bed and letting herself drift off to sleep.

**-XXXX-**

Sen didn't know for how long she was out but she was woken up by a firm knock on the door. She blinked a few times until she was fully awake and she quickly dashed to open the door.

"Sorry I fell aslee—" her words got caught in her throat as soon as she saw the giant on her doorway. The man was probably seven feet tall, bulky, his skin browned by the sun, his gaze brooding, his lips were jutting out in a hard unfriendly pout and she wanted to step back a bit but she told herself that she was being foolish, the man didn't do anything wrong… yet.

"Good evening." The man said, his voice was strong and deep, his enunciation like that in the military, or the same as what she saw in military movies, "I'm Takenori Akagi, I—" he stopped for a while and Sen had to blink twice, Takenori Akagi seemed to have smiled but when she looked closer it was gone, "I'm the eldest son of the Akagis, nice to meet you."

Sen was surprised and it was only evident by the number of times she blinked up at him, he was staring down at her, oblivious to her reaction. He was studying her face but for another reason, as if looking for something, probably a hint of resemblance between them.

Breaking the trance Sen reached out her hand, "My name is… Sen. I…" she stopped, not really knowing what to say, what can she say? How can she say that she's his step sister, it didn't sound good that she was younger than him which meant that their dad had an affair with her mom while married to their mom. Noticing her discomfort Akagi shook her hand and then, much to her surprise, drew her in for a brotherly bear hug that wasn't uncomfortable, he released her soon enough,

"You're my new sister from what I can tell. Welcome to the family," he said in an authoritative tone that was warm and engaging, "I volunteered to come and get you for dinner," he looked from her face to her room, "Looks like Otoo-san did a terrible job in redecorating."

"Oh." She smiled up at him, surprisingly, it was a smile that came easy, "I don't mind, all I need is a bed anyway." Akagi stared at her harder, taken aback (although his stone-faced demeanor hid that fact) by her practicality. She looked normal, except for her honey-hair which she got from her mother, aside from that he can't see any trace of the hard life she supposedly went through.

For the past year, his father had been hard-pressed on explaining to them, to his mother, the mistake he'd made fifteen years ago. Akagi was disappointed in the man, but the repentant attitude had somehow simmered any grudge and resentment he felt. His father wasn't perfect and he was a man who makes mistakes, he understood that much. Hearing the life of the unknown offspring he had made a dent on Akagi's heart. The girl didn't know about her father, not only was she fatherless, her whore-of-a-mother made her work in the same place she did, making her an errand girl and from what he'd heard she'd started preparing her to take after her footsteps if it wasn't for the sudden raid.

She'd been in the care of the orphanage for four years before the investigators finally tracked down who her father was, how exactly, Akagi didn't know, but they called his father and broke in the news that he had a daughter somewhere in Tokyo.

Now, he finally met the sister that his father had been telling them about and she was, normal, pleasant. She looked peaceful, quiet, tamed for a girl her age. He didn't have any expectations about her, he wouldn't hold it against her if she was an angst-filled teenager filled with hate and resentment, but he preferred the tamed-looking counterpart.

"Hm." Akagi grunted dismissively, "Well, dinner?" he said and the two of them walked down the hallway, to the kitchen and towards the dining room where the rest of his family was.

**-XXXX-**

Nerves started to creep in Sen's body as soon as she stepped into the dining room where the smell of roasted beef, stir-fried vegetables and steamed rice filled the air. Her gaze quickly zeroed in on the lady sitting opposite side of her father who was sitting at the head of the table, the dining table was rectangular in shape with six chairs and a glass top. Akagi went and sat beside a pretty young girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were trained on her.

"Come join us." The girl said and Sen tore her gaze off her father's original wife. She was stiff and awkward but she managed to act natural.

"Sit here Sen." Her father motioned her to sit beside him so she was sitting opposite side the girl with the brown hair.

"Thank you." She said, not moving a single muscle after she sat down.

"I'm Haruko, you can call me Haru, Haru-chan or just Haruko." She smiled sweetly at Sen, "And although I'm a year older than you, you can't call me Onee-chan okay!" she giggled, making the mood brighter,

"Hai, I'm Sen. Thank you for having me here." She said,

"How's your room?" Haruko asked while passing her the rice.

"It's comfortable and quiet." Sen simply said.

"It used to be Oni-chan's gym. But since he's rarely home he quickly agreed to have turned into a room."

That made sense, no wonder there was the big heater and air conditioning system installed.

"So Sen, how tall are you?" Sen looked up, startled by the casual question thrown by Takenori Akagi, he was staring at her, expression genuinely curious that she had to clear her throat before answering, "5'10."

Akagi nodded, scooping another spoonful of rice, "Do you play any sports?"

"Back in the orph—at my old home, sports was greatly promoted to encourage us to pursue education and sports could actually land us with a scholarship. I play basketball." She said evenly and Akagi seemed to approve.

"Looks like you're a smart girl." Sen's gaze snapped to her father's wife, surprise and wary of what's to come, she didn't know what to expect from her. Didn't know if she hated her, but her father assured her that she was welcomed in the family by all the members.

"Arigatoo." She said, her voice low and respectful.

"Akagi also has the same sentiment, for him though, the top two colleges in the state are vying for his attention."

Sen was caught gaping at that news, anxiety and wariness forgotten, her head turned to Takenori Akagi, "Wow. You must be very good Akagi-san." She said, awe in her voice.

Akagi cleared his throat, "It came as much a surprise for me too. There are more deserving centers in the league."

"I think I can tell why they chose you." Sen said before she could stop herself. She didn't want to seem like a know-it-all and arrogant, or worse, a suck-up.

But Akagi just laughed, "Okay then, for the record, please start calling me Onii-chan like Haruko does, or if you prefer, Aniki, you don't look like the sweet type, I can tell." He winked at her and Sen just looked back at her plate with a smile.

"So Sen, do you know where you're going to enroll? What year are you in anyway?"

"Uh, we," she glanced at her dad for a while, "Talked about potential schools in the area and Tomigaoka Jr. High came up since I'm supposed to be in my Senior Year and they're the only school around that isn't particular about transferees in Senior Level."

"Transferring Senior Year isn't typical, not only are your classmate going to be tight since they've been with each other since freshman year, or longer, but each school's curriculum is different."

Everyone agreed, her father however, had to share what a gem she was, "That's true, Sen here has quite the brain Akagi, she's valedictorian."

Sen blushed and her big brother chuckled, "Well then, that'll hopefully make it easier for you to catch up with your other peers." He said before devouring a spoonful of rice.

The dinner went better than what she anticipated. Akagi, the eldest was great, a responsible older brother worthy of being admired and respected, Haruko, her older sister was sweet and funny, absolutely beautiful. From what she can tell she's the type that boys fall head over heels with. Her father just sat there, observing, ready to make her feel comfortable when she felt awkward and uncertain and Mrs. Akagi, the lady was everything her own mom wasn't. She had gentle dark brown eyes, a gentle little face and a soft mouth capable of speaking words that made her calm down.

Everything she thought about her was solidified when later that night she paid her a visit in her empty room and sat down on her bed. She spoke to her, told her about her childhood and her time in the orphanage, and Mrs. Akagi told her about her own childhood and her life, then how she honestly felt about learning about her husband's slight betrayal and how she felt when she learned about Sen.

"I was angry at your mom. I never liked the woman that one time we met at a party, I knew what she's all about, when I learned about you, I got angrier that she would do something so irresponsible and immature towards her own child. What she did, what happened in the past, none of them involved you. Don't ever think that you're unwanted in this household. I can see in your eyes that you're wary of me, it's probably because you might think that I'm spiteful towards you. I'm still spiteful." She laughed silently, "But if it should be directed to anyone it'll be with your mother, or your father, but never at you. I know you've been through so much already and I'm not so stupid as to misdirect any resentment or blame on an innocent child." Mrs. Akagi grazed Sen's cheek with the back of her hand,

"I can't tell or force you to call me mom, you can call me anything that makes you comfortable, I can see that you have the tact to know what's right." She opened her arms to her for a hug and Sen's mind went blank as she caved in and let herself be enveloped in it. Mrs. Akagi was warm and soft, for a moment she felt safe.

To be continued.

**hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Gold Obsession. Next Chaper Next Week.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold Obsession

by FFNPREZ

* * *

Chapter 2

Sen woke up with a gasp. It took her a moment to remember where she was and a second longer to know what time it was. It was three in the morning based on her bedside clock, she slept with her lights out and the sky was still pitch black. She clutched her chest, still trying to catch her breath from the nightmare. She closed her eyes, wrong move, she saw them:

Smirking mouth speaking to her, words she couldn't comprehend.

Slitted eyes

The swing at the orphanage

A sink

A mouth on her neck

The stairs to the second floor of their old house.

She opened her eyes, sweat trickling down her temples. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

"Keep it together. Keep it together." She chanted to herself, "It's in the past, in the past…" she whispered, curling back into bed. She kept her eyes open, not really seeing anything but it kept her mind working, she needed to condition it, she didn't need the nightmares when she was about to live her new life. It took her a while before she returned back to sleep.

* * *

Haruko Akagi couldn't help noticing the unfamiliar presence in the court. Sitting inside the Basketball gym, on one of the benches, wearing black denim shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt with her apple pendant hanging in the middle, light blue headphones parked around her neck and light blue high cut sneakers, her honey-blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail, was her step-sister. Typically, someone dressed the way she did wouldn't be a big deal, wouldn't even attract attention, but with Sen's height and the color of her hair, the honey blonde tone she got from her Half-French Mother, made her stand out like a sore thumb. The black shorts she wore were Haruko's hand me downs, she was asked to give Sen some of her unused clothes since the younger girl didn't have that much on her which Haruko was happy to oblige since her closet was cramped with her old clothes anyway. With the seven-inch height difference, the shorts which covered half of Haruko's thighs were nothing more than running-shorts to Sen, showing off her lean long legs.

"Check her out." Machi said beside Haruko, her voice low and gravelly,

"I've never seen her before?"

"She's my step-sister." Haruko said quickly, without hesitation.

"What? That's her? What's she doing here I thought she's enrolling at Tomigaoka?" Fuji, her meek, soft-voiced friend inquired.

"Apparently she's smart. When they were about enroll, the Principal spoke to my parents that she's eligible for 'acceleration.'"

"Acceleration?"

Haruko shrugged, "Even though she's only 15 being accelerated can make her skip Senior Year Jr. High which was recommended by Tomigaoka since transferring senior year is socially difficult. She'll be coming here as a freshman."

"Here? As in Shohoku?" Fuji asked, her soft voice filled with intrigue.

"Yes, and Onii-chan being Onii-chan, he invited her to practice so she can familiarize herself with the environment, you know, since she'll be transferring next week."

"Wow. She must be pretty smart to be able to skip Jr. High Senior year and get accepted to High School Freshman."

"Apparently." Haruko shrugged.

"She looks well-behaved. How does it feel having a younger sister who's smart and disciplined?"

"Younger sister? I doubt anyone sees her being younger than me. I mean she towers over me!" Haruko said sullenly.

Machi chuckled beside her, "Not only that, you always whine and fangirl like a ten year old." At that even Fuji snickered, "Shouldn't we sit with her, she obviously doesn't know anyone and your brother isn't here yet." Haruko shrugged but when she was about to say 'Yes' she saw her brother enter from the locker room and noted his gaze going straight to Sen whose gaze went to him in return.

* * *

Sen honestly felt like she was out of her element but she didn't regret accepting her brother's invitation to observe their basketball team's training so that she can acclimatize to Shohoku's environment and its students.

She got there after she bought her new shoes and arrived thirty minutes earlier than the 1 o'clock pm call time. She found that most of who looked like the members were there already, stretching, practice shooting while some were just chilling.

Some glanced in her direction, some ignored her, she noticed the abundant presence of female onlookers and then there were dozens and dozens of cheerleaders up in the audience area, they were quiet but their all-white cheer-uniform was hard to miss.

She sat on one of the benches near the wall the shadows making her somewhat invisible to those who aren't paying attention while she had a clear view of the entire court and the opposite part of the stadium.

She was impressed that although it's summer break and school's out for another five weeks, there were a lot of students hanging around the gym, and if she could recall correctly on her way inside Shohoku, around campus as well. It was a good energy she wanted to be a part of.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a huge figure approaching and when she turned she saw her brother dressed in sweatpants and a simple orange t-shirt showing the bulge of his muscular chest and arms underneath. She beamed at him, marveling at the fact that he was indeed huge and even in an open place filled with people his presence seemed to dominate. Being seven feet tall didn't help mask his formidable demeanor as well.

"You found the gym." Akagi said when he finally reached her, he sat beside her and opened the bottle of water he was holding, "Didn't get lost?"

"Nope, it was easy asking people about the place and mentioning your name once or twice sped up the process. I guess being the captain of the basketball club has its perks."

"You'll be laughing over those words by the end of the day."

"Cryptic Aniki." Sen muttered that Akagi couldn't help smirking at her.

Akagi was telling her some history about the basketball team and their current achievements when someone's form blocked the light by standing in front of them,

"Oie, Akagi, who's the chick?"

"Right, refrain from calling her that from now on." Akagi grunted.

"Ooh. Protective are we? Why don't you introduce me to your little girl friend here?" Sen's golden eyes narrowed at the rude man. He was a foot shorter than Akagi, leaner, his hair was short and spiky with blue highlights at the tip, he had a scar on his lower lip and Sen knew from experience that the guy was a troublemaker.

Without thinking about it Sen stood and stared at the man squarely, her golden eyes shooting fire at him, Akagi sighed and stood up as well but he appeared to be calm and accustomed to dealing with him, or the crassness.

"Mitsui this is my SISTER. Sen, meet our guard Hishashi Mitsui. He may not act like it but he's a senior and in some ways more reliable than he appears to be."

Sen's gaze softened but still narrowed at Mitsui who just cocked a brow at her, she bowed as a manner of respect "Nice to meet you senpai. I'm Sen Akagi, I'll be transferring here next semester, please take care of me." She said as if reciting a script.

"Oh? Oh! She's _that_ sister. Your new sister I've been hearing about?"

"Hearing about?" Akagi said in a deep voice.

"Well, it's been in the rumor mill. I heard it from Ayako, who evidently, heard it from your other sister. It's not really shocking that it's news, the straight-laced perfect Captain Akagi never ever had anything scandalous happen to him before."

"Sen is hardly scandalous." Akagi said before he could think about the words and Mitsui just gave her a once over before retaliating, "Oh, I don't know about that." His smirk indicated '_She looks pretty scandalous to me'_ but Sen just shrugged it off.

"Just make yourself comfortable here. The cafeteria's right around the corner if you're hungry.

The practice began and Sen couldn't have been more thankful for the invitation. The group was unlike anything she'd ever seen and with the command of her brother they seemed more formidable. They held a practice match, at first her attention went to the rude senior, Hisashi Mitsui, despite his behavior he was an amazing shooter. He owned the three-point lane, never missing a shot, never hesitating, he was confident and precise. But then, there was the raven-haired giant, her attention went to him the instant he got possession of the ball and the whole stadium went wild, those prim and proper cheerleaders turned into crazy loud fanatics chanting _L-O-V-E-RUKAWA_ over and over again. She couldn't see why at first, except for his good looks and height he didn't seem to doing anything special. But the thought was swept away when he began to move. It was like watching a masterpiece in the making and he was the painter.

His movements were sharp, precise and well executed. His speed was phenomenal, his body so controlled, every dribble so calculated. His moves weren't loud, but simple, light, the kind possessed by seasoned players. Her brother intercepted him as he was about to dunk and then he quickly passed the ball to number '7' who vanished like lightning and in a blink of an eye the ball was in the basket.

"Amazing." She whispered.

"That's Kaede Rukawa, first year, forward."

"Haruko-san. Konnichiwa." Sen exclaimed, partially surprised when she turned to her left and saw Haruko with two other girls.

"Hi Sen, how are you doing?"

"Enjoying the show, the team is amazing."

"Aren't they? Before I forget, meet Machi," Haruko turned to her friend with the high pigtails and Machi smiled at Sen, "and this is Yumi." He motioned to the more petite girl with short brown hair reaching just below her ears, "Hi Sen." She waved meekly.

"Nice to meet you." Sen waved back. Haruko sat beside her on the bench.

"He's awesome isn't he? He's Shohoku's Ace. You know, he also went to Tomigaoka Jr. High."

"Ah."

"Many schools wanted to recruit him but he chose Shohoku."

"Hmm. He's that special huh?"

"I guess he is. He's an all-rounder and a miracle worker. No one plays like he does." Haruko said, Sen was studying Rukawa, his built, his movements and his mannerism

"If anyone should know about Kaede Rukawa it's your sister."

Sen caught the mischievous glances Machi and Fuji were throwing at her sister, "You're going out with him?" Sen asked, curious.

"Ah. No! I… I tutor him sometimes. But he really doesn't talk much."

"Ah." Sen shrugged then turned back on the game when her brother yelled, "Sakuragi! Sub!" Sen's eyes went from Rukawa to a guy with the big built and black hair walking from the court towards the bench, and then she spotted a gigantic red head walking out of nowhere and positioning himself in front of Rukawa. She noticed him earlier thinking that the guy was no more than brawns and flashy hair. Then she noticed how her sister's eyes lit up and Sen was now really paying attention to the guy.

The game began, and Sen understood the look in Haruko's eyes.

She hasn't seen anything like him before. "Who is he?"

Haruko glanced at Sen's amazed expression, her golden eyes were trained on Hanamichi, never blinking and Haruko beamed at her, "That's Hanamichi Sakuragi, first year. Astonishing isn't he?"

"I've never seen such amazing potential in an athlete before,"

"You'll be surprised to know that I discovered him and introduced him to basketball and Onii-chan."Haruko paused letting Sen absorb her words, "Six months ago he didn't have any idea what basketball was."

Sen's head snapped to Haruko, "You're kidding."

"Uh-uh. Doesn't know how to dribble, how to shoot, how to do lay-up shots and dunk." Haruko turned her face to Sakuragi who did a believable fake on Yasuda and was able follow through with a beautiful lay-up shot.

"Six months? But the way he moves.." Sen had no words for it, the man simply looked like a gazelle with his graceful movements. Sleek muscles trained for heavy movements yet as flexible as they're needed to be. "He's probably really smart to catch up that quick."

"You think?" Haruko cocked an eyebrow as if Sen said something secretly amusing while her two friends snickered behind them.

Sen just nodded, not tearing her eyes off the athlete. It was remarkable to see someone so young yet have all the ammos needed to be great.

An hour passed by, Sen was thankful that her sister was there to sit with her. The team went for a break while Haruko continued to chat with her about the school, club activities, events and things she needed to prepare for when a shadow loomed over them catching Sen's attention. Mitsui. She recalled his name.

"So," the man started, "Akagi told me he invited you because you play ball too." His voice was smooth, cocky and Sen looked up at him.

"Ah, Mitsui Senpai." Haruko smiled at the man sweetly, "Sen's also transferring next semester."

"I heard." He drawled, his eyes never leaving Sen, "Hm, it's just like Akagi to flaunt his smart sister around. Not to mention, the fact that you're smart and look nothing like him is an added bonus."

"Is that how you welcome new students here?"

"Welcome? Nah," Mitsui chuckled in amusement, "I'm just bored and you look like fun." He said openly, Sen could feel Haruko and her sister's friends looking at them, puzzled as well.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Let's play ball. One-on-one."

"You're on a break, aren't you supposed to rest?"

Ignoring her question Mitsui twirled the ball he was holding on one hand and raised a black brow at Sen, She eyed the the ball not noticing it before, "I don't know. I have to decline, I don't want to cause my brother any problems."

"Well, aren't you a good girl?" it was a statement meant to tease, "He already agreed. More than happy to than just let you sit here and bore yourself to death."

Sen cocked a blonde brow at him then stared at her brother who was busy talking to a man wearing eyeglasses, then she turned to Haruko who was looking at her with her usual gentle smile, "It'll be fun Sen, I also want to see you play."

"I—I'm not— okay then." She replied gently then turned a blazing gaze at Mitsui, "You're going to regret this _senpai_."

**TBC**

* * *

**Not many people like RukawaxOC ficcies huh? lol. Weird, but I'm into it because I think Rukawa's hot and he deserves more than a whiny girl who relies too much on her brother- not that I have anything against sisters who have an unhealthy attachment to their older bros, but yeah, not my cup of tea :)) So I made a new addition to the family.**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


End file.
